Unfinished Drabble Oneshot
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: Allen loses it because of an incident that happened 12 years ago and everybody's worried. Nobody knows why though. Even Allen himself doesn't know if it was a horrible nightmare or reality.   gotta think of the rest of the story -w-'


**HEYY! GUESS WHO~ Well, anyways, skipping a super hyper intro I was going to give you, Ima get to the point:**

**I was working on a project for Social Studies ((-A-)) and so I put in my flash drive and found this! It's...well...COMPLETELY far away from being finished. I wrote it like in August soo...yeah...So, to give you guys SUMTHING that you could read during November while I work on my NaNoWriMo ((which is going...ok i guess :33)) I jus decided to upload this. **

**I hope you guys enjoy like...the complete and utter lameness/boringness/ HORRIBLENESS of this ((i wrote it when I was bored, I dun't blame u if ya hate it TTwTT)) soooo yeah...owo''**

**Hope ya enjoy...**

**oh, p.s: I write all the stories, but my friend, Josie, would write like...all the uhm..._almost-limey fanservice that we all love_...that you would find. I AM SO DEEPLY SORRY I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT IN LIKE...THE PAST 10 OTHER STORIES? Really sorry, but besides that. It's all me. That is why, you may find grammer ((not likely but still)) or spelling ((probably)) mistakes here and there. So...yeah...owo''**

**Josie: Please excuse Bambi and her terrible forgetfulness. But yeah, all those Stolen Love readers...psh, I wrote those 600 words of fanservice in the last chapter. Bambi wouldn't stop blushing or giggling or putting her hands to cover her face. *rolls eyes***

**Bambi: TTwTT...**

**Disclaimer: IF I owned -Man, the world would be a better place...fer me...but then you guys would get horrible manga with like...YEARLY updates and stuff...BTW WHO LOVES NEAH? I KNOW I DO~ :heart:...but that's IFFFF I owned it. Thanfully, I dun't, and you guys get an awesome manga made by the awesome Katsura Hoshino and you dun't hafta look at it and yell, "WHYYYY? WHY MUST BAMBI TORTURE US LIKE THISSS?"**

**Ok, enough of this LONG GINORMOUS COLLOSAL author's note. ONTO THE STORY~:  
**

* * *

"_Lavi? …Lavi! …..Lavi, c'mon where are you?" Allen yelled. He frantically searched everywhere for a shock of bright, fiery red, but all he saw were the bright colors of the playground, the yellows, brick reds and oranges of the new fall leaves, and the crisp blue sky towering over everything. "Lavi….? This isn't funny anymore Lavi…." Allen called out, tears starting to prick the corners of his eyes. When he heard no reply, he sunk to the ground and hugged his knees and let out many choked sobs._

"_Where are you…..?" _

_ Allen wasn't even sure if he said those words. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He couldn't find Lavi, he was all alone at the playground, and Mana was away at work. He was lost in the little playground that used to make him laugh. Suddenly, there was a sound of crunching leaves, and then there was a very loud 'thump'. Allen took his head out of the little nest his knees provided, and turned to look at was it was. _

_ "Hey beansprout!" said a very hyper redhead. _

_ Allen gaped, tears still sliding down his face. When he could speak, he said, "LAVI! YOU IDIOT! WHERE WERE YOU?" and he punched Lavi's shoulder. _

_ Lavi chuckled and said, "I was looking for you silly~" Allen pouted, but he scooted up and hugged Lavi tightly. "You scared me." Lavi hugged back and said, "Sorry…." Allen sniffed, "Don't leave me…ok?" Lavi rubbed the four year old's head and said, "Don't worry Sprout, I'm not going any-" Lavi slumped onto Allen and went completely silent. "….Lavi…? Lavi, why're you so quiet….?" Allen gently shook the eight year old's shoulder. Lavi didn't respond, and Allen could suddenly feel something warm run down his fingers. He slowly looked down to see what it was, and gasped. _

_ His left arm, the deformed, red, veiny, limb that he was cursed to be born with, was curled around a knife, stabbing Lavi directly in the stomach. The warm substance he felt trickling down his hands stood out against his pale, white skin. Blood. Red on white. Allen would have screamed…but the stark difference between the two colors didn't let him, they entranced him, enticed him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he took the knife out of Lavi's body, letting his dead friend fall to the ground with a soft 'thump', and brought the knife up to his lips. The red on white screamed at him, tempting him beyond anything he'd ever felt before._

'_Try me…..' _

_ He couldn't help it, something inside of him was controlling his every move, his every feeling, his every thought. He licked it all up, cleaning his bloodstained hands, adding his own blood from the cuts the knife gave him. Then, he felt fuzzy, like he no longer was himself. The edges of his vision turned dark, and the last thing he saw, was that one shadowy figure with the empty eyes, the maniac smile. The last thing he heard was, "Thank you for giving me freedom…..by killing he who was dear to you." And that horrible laughter…._

Allen shot up in bed, screaming although his voice was so hoarse. Lenalee came rushing inside, followed by Kanda, and Komui. "Allen! Allen calm down!" Lenalee pleaded, grabbing Allen's shoulders and trying to push him back down to bed. He shrieked and tried shoving her off, but his arms were caught and held in place at his sides by Kanda. "Baka Moyashi, CALM DOWN!" the raven haired man yelled. Allen shook his head furiously and tried to move his arms, but to no avail. "Komui! Hurry up with that sedative!" Kanda demanded. Komui nodded and brought the needle up to Allen's skin. Seeing the sharp object only caused Allen to panic even more. He thrashed as best as he could, almost getting free, but Lenalee helped Kanda hold him in place. Komui gave Allen the sedative, and the white-haired teen slowly calmed down. He slumped back into bed and stared out into the world with lifeless eyes.

"Nii-san…" Lenalee trailed off. Komui just sighed and said, "Yes, I know….It's been twelve years and he still hasn't gotten any better….." Kanda growled and complained, "Tch. Baka Moyashi, he's insane! Why do we even bother to keep him? He'd be much better off in one of those Insane Asylums. At least there they might be able to help his messed up brain!" Lenalee frowned.

"KANDA! THEY WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO CARE FOR ALLEN! WHY ARE YOU EVEN SUGGESTING THAT? ALLEN. ISN'T. INSANE!" Lenalee shrieked angrily.

* * *

**well, yep. That's all I got. hope you...enjoyed it? :D I wouldn't blame ya if ya hated it tho...-w-''**

**well anyways, yeah, R&R is greatly appreciated~ Favs and story alerts are awesome but...it just makes me feel all warm n fuzzy when ya review~ *how cheesy* yeah well...review~ :D  
**


End file.
